


如何帮队友涂身体乳

by Christinee0228



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, WayV - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinee0228/pseuds/Christinee0228
Summary: 现实背景，冬日脱皮人有感而发
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 8





	如何帮队友涂身体乳

“Cas——旭熙啊，有空吗？”

黄旭熙在房间里捧着手机，和董思成一起在虚拟世界里大杀四方，听到李永钦的声音立马摁下挂机键，无视身后兄弟愤懑不平的表情，看向站在门口的人。

他哽了两秒，佯装平静的问道：“有，怎么了？”

李永钦穿着一件oversize的T恤和一条短裤走进他们房间里，那件T恤是黄旭熙的，很宽很大，盖住了他的半截大腿，短裤几乎看不到，白花花的大腿太过引人注目。他手里拿着一瓶身体乳，看着两个不停闪动着动画的手机眨了眨眼睛，“啊，你们在打游戏啊，那我自己来吧。”

话音刚落，董思成手里的手机就发出了“Game Over”的音效。董老板好脾气的耸了耸肩，自觉的套上羽绒服一抖一抖的走出去，临走之前还说Ten哥也太牛了，大冬天的还穿短裤，牛啊。

李永钦笑着软绵绵的捶了他一下，嘱咐他要是和Hendry去吃夜宵的话不要太晚回来，董思成当做没听见，溜得飞快。

“要我帮你做什么？”等董思成走了之后黄旭熙才开口问他。他盘着腿坐在地上，双手交握放在双腿之间，抬起头看李永钦的样子让李永钦觉得他像一只乖巧的大狗。

“帮我擦身体乳，可以吗？”李永钦摇了摇手里的瓶子，摸了摸自己露出来的大腿肌肤，“最近太干燥了，皮肤痒痒的，但是后面我够不到。”

“好啊，可以啊。”黄旭熙点点头站了起来，“你先回房间等我，我去洗个手。”

后面够不到哦。他一边答应一边在心里觉得他的理由好烂，李永钦的身体明明很软，软到背后握手能过头的那种吓人的程度，居然和他说擦身体乳会够不到。

黄旭熙擦干自己的手，把手心搓热的时候觉得自己像是给人做马杀鸡的，怪不得总有人把这玩意儿和情色产业混为一谈。

他和李永钦太久没做了。

倒不是他不想，只是两个人最近忙得脚不沾地，因为行程安排又没办法经常见面，就算见了面也没办法干那档子事儿。

直到打开李永钦的房门之前，黄旭熙还在思考“对作为炮友的队友动了真感情到底该营业还是避嫌”这个问题。

他打开门，李永钦光裸着身子只穿了内裤坐在床上给自己涂身体乳，看到他进来转过头说“记得把门锁上”。那个问题已经被他抛到不知道冬天的哪层冰窖里了。

他沉默的接过李永钦手里的身体乳。李永钦偏爱木质香，连身体乳都要选雪松味的，混合进他身上残留着的杜松香气又暖又勾人，让人迫不及待的想要拥抱他。

但黄旭熙没有抱他，他把手心里的身体乳抹在李永钦白嫩的背上，顺着他的肩膀一点点抹开。他的手很大，能完整的包裹住李永钦骨感纤细的肩头，奶白色的身体乳沾在两人带着色差的肌肤上，变得好色情。黄旭熙的眼神暗了暗，从李永钦的脊背一路涂下去的时候听到他笑，说Lucas，你的手好热啊。

“哎呀，热了才好吸收。”

他也不知道自己怎么说得出这么没营养的话的，大概这时候他脑子里的理智和血一起已经全都冲到硬起来的下身里了。

“好像最近都没有和Lucas单独相处过呢，”李永钦用开玩笑的语气说出了这个残忍的事实，“不会和哥疏远了吧？”

“没有啊，没有疏远啊。”黄旭熙在自己手心挤了一大坨身体乳，双手覆在了李永钦的腰上，画着圈往他紧致精瘦的腹部涂抹。往上，薄薄一层胸肌被他的双手覆盖住，受了刺激的乳头立起来戳在他手心里，被他的掌纹来回摩挲。李永钦顺势倒在他怀里，头靠着他的肩膀微微仰起脖子，发出了一声舒服的喘息。

“哥觉得，我和哥疏远了？”黄旭熙揉捏着李永钦的胸，低头在他的颈窝里嗅着他的香气，贴着他的耳朵吹热气，“Ten为什么这么想？”

他一下叫哥一下又不叫，李永钦倒也无所谓。他享受着黄旭熙的抚摸揉捏，气息不稳的回答像委屈的控诉，“因为……旭熙最近都不和我说话了。”

黄旭熙沉默了半晌，再次开口说话的时候发现自己本就低沉的声音因为情欲而哑得可怕，“是Ten最近都没和我说话才对，和那么多哥哥弟弟一起活动……对吧。”

他话说得没头没尾又醋意十足，惹得李永钦低声笑了起来，偏过头用嘴唇磨蹭黄旭熙的下颌骨，“怎么能这么说……旭熙也和别人一起活动了不是吗？”他抬起手覆在黄旭熙揉捏着自己胸肌的大手上，带着他的手往下，一路摸到内裤边缘，两腿之间已经明显鼓起，“旭熙还……装作和我不熟的样子呢。”

男人的手在他大腿内侧的软肉上来回抚摸，掌心的温度烫得他软了身子只能靠在他怀里喘息。李永钦能感觉到他说完那句话之后黄旭熙身形一顿，然后一边脱下他的内裤一边闷声闷气的说：“都说了没有，哥你真的……你讲不听啊。”

“你才是，真的把哥当成傻瓜吧？嗯？”李永钦摸到身后那个一直顶着他的发烫的地方，听到黄旭熙的呼吸猛地一滞，他娴熟的轻轻揉捏起来，“我们明明已经是这种关系了……旭熙觉得我看不出来吗？”

是什么关系呢？

好复杂，黄旭熙不想考虑这个问题，但他也不想回避这个问题。

所以他把问题抛给李永钦。

他用手抵住李永钦贴上来的柔软温热的嘴唇，将他的双手反剪摁在他身后，顺着这个姿势把他压在了床上。李永钦叫了一声，但他知道他不痛。木质香随着体温开始升温，暖得他心里又痒又迷醉，黄旭熙没忍住，低头在李永钦肩膀上亲了一口，感受到他抖了一下。“哥说，我们是什么关系？”

李永钦软软的笑着，扭动着腰拿屁股去磨黄旭熙在运动裤里支棱起来的性器，“我们不是……好兄弟吗？”

老天，这是在犯罪吗？黄旭熙听着他一边说着“我们是好兄弟”一边拿屁股蹭自己硬得不行的阴茎，背德感突然笼罩了他为数不多的理智。

“你的哪个好兄弟会对你做这种事？”他顶了李永钦一下，在他肩膀咬了一口留下一圈浅浅的牙印，那人难耐又享受的叫了一声，说旭熙旭熙，不要留印子。

不留印子让你还有机会穿透视装内搭吗？黄旭熙把李永钦翻过来，骑在他身上开始脱衣服，听到李永钦笑了一声。

“因为是Lucas，如果只当好兄弟，太可惜了。”

年上男人从不掩饰他是个色胚的本性，看到他脱了衣服立刻把他拉下来圈住他精壮的腰，亲着他的脖子，手在他的胸肌腹肌上来回抚摸，还要发出猫咪一样满足的叹息声。

“喜欢吗？”

“我很喜欢……”

“你喜欢啊。”

像调侃又像调情，黄旭熙的语气温柔得让李永钦差点忘了他还在生气吃醋这一回事。他呼噜呼噜大狗的头发，向后梳过去好让他看清他深邃精致的五官。

黄旭熙和他对视了两秒，而后垂下眼睫慌忙的逃开他的视线，取而代之的是落在李永钦锁骨上的吻。他一路舔吻到他的胸口，吻他左胸的纹身，又舔他右胸的乳头。

李永钦喜欢他这么做，黄旭熙含住他敏感乳头的时候他就呻吟着抬起腿圈住他的腰，拿大腿去磨他纹在腰侧的狮子，好像这么勾引就能让雄狮挣脱嘴套的禁锢。

黄旭熙确实对他这一套很受用。他把那瓶身体乳抓过来挤在李永钦小腹上，凉得李永钦缩了一下，又被他抓回来摁住。他握住身下人的阴茎撸动了两把，手指刚抹上身体乳准备给李永钦扩张，却被他一把按住手。

“我自己弄过了，”李永钦让他用另一只手摸自己的后面，又湿又软，黄旭熙一摸就流出水，“直接进来吧。”

黄旭熙深呼吸一下，沾着身体乳的手摸向了李永钦柔软多肉的屁股，温暖的木质香在两人紧贴着的下身散发出馥郁的暧昧，李永钦嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，催他快点，用力一点。

他被年长的哥哥刻意哄自己的行为取悦了，他把两指探进李永钦的肉穴里浅浅抽插，低声的笑着把身体乳在他小腹上抹开，就着身体乳去撸他的阴茎，“我要帮哥涂身体乳啊。”

李永钦绝望又崩溃的呻吟了一声，几乎想拿脚去踹黄旭熙。

他什么时候变成这样了，李永钦有点委屈，他的巨人宝宝明明是温柔又直率的孩子，是什么时候长大成了会磨人的坏男人的？

“你不做就出去，”他像猫咪踩奶一样拿脚踩在黄旭熙的腹肌上，抓起床头的套子砸到他身上，他从来没这么恶狠狠的瞪过他，“别浪费我时间。”

年轻男人仿佛又变回了他听话的巨人宝宝，捉住他的脚踝亲吻，说做，不出去。

李永钦看着他俯下身来，又一次想要吻他。黄旭熙却偏过头亲了亲他的耳朵，阴茎前端硕大的龟头挤进了他的体内，沿着火热的肉壁一寸寸的刮过去，顶在他的内里。他爽得全身颤抖起来，呻吟着叫着弟弟的名字。

“旭熙……旭熙……”

李永钦抱着他的脖子蹭他，像发情的猫，浑身的香气都变得灼热起来。黄旭熙又一下挺近到底，粗壮肉棒塞满等候多时的淌着水的穴，两个人同时发出了满足的喟叹。

他掐住李永钦的腰，几乎是把他折叠起来，压在身下猛地一阵抽插。李永钦小腹和性器上残留的身体乳沾到了他身上，奶白色的粘腻乳液混合着体液流到两人交合的地方，肤色差明显的两具肉体不断撞击，发出羞人的色情水声，交杂着李永钦越来越媚软的呻吟，侵占了黄旭熙的理智。

“哥……你好香……”黄旭熙只觉得自己的呼吸都要被李永钦的味道淹没了，他捞起哥哥软得不行的腰肢，上瘾一样的埋在他的肩颈和胸口深呼吸，对着他敏感的双乳又舔又咬。

李永钦被他操得爽了就开始神志不清，张口闭口都是淫言浪语，“嗯……旭熙好大……啊……喜欢……”

他的手臂软绵绵的挂在黄旭熙宽大的肩膀上，身体跟随着快感一阵一阵的颤抖，黄旭熙动一下他就跟着扭动腰去迎合，此刻他是情欲的奴隶。

黄旭熙被他没羞没臊的叫床声弄得有点羞耻，但更多的是享受。他突然想起来李永钦以前好像很少这么叫，因为他喜欢在做爱的时候接吻，更多时候他听到的是身下人支离破碎语不成调的咽呜。

只是他们今天赌气一样的没接过吻。黄旭熙不是没看到李永钦主动贴上来的嘴唇，他还想再多享受一下高傲猫咪对他的主动示好。

李永钦攀着他的肩膀，闭着眼睛承受黄旭熙给他带来的强烈快感，阴茎前端颤抖着一点点吐着清液，他急促的呼吸着，“呜嗯……Cas……我、我要到了……”

他握住自己的性器上下撸动，这才发现黄旭熙挤在他小腹上的那堆身体乳全都磨在了黄旭熙的腹肌和他的阴茎上，滑得他颤抖的手差点握不住。

黄旭熙发现了他的动作，腾出一只手握住了他握着自己阴茎的手，一边用力的操他一边帮他自慰。

后穴里的肉棒插得又深又快，微微翘起的龟头每次都能顶到他的点，阴茎被人撸动着，李永钦爽得头皮发麻，绷直了脚背弓起腰身，一下下往黄旭熙的肉棒和手心里送，“老公”“宝宝”的叫得越来越媚，像飘在欲望的天堂，又坠入堕落温柔乡。

“旭、旭熙……呜……啊啊……”李永钦被生理泪水模糊了视线，张开双臂要黄旭熙抱，大口嘴喘着气，看着他伸出舌头，“吻我……亲亲我，宝贝……啊……”

黄旭熙心里满足得不行，怜爱和虚荣同时填满他的内心。他闭上眼吻住猫咪一样的哥哥的唇，和他柔软的舌纠缠，下身抽插得更为猛烈。李永钦咬了一下黄旭熙的舌尖，一挺腰在黄旭熙手里射了出来，白浊的液体混合着身体乳流了黄旭熙满手。

他想拿手给李永钦看，那人却还在高潮余韵缓不过神来，和他舌吻到口水顺着嘴角流下来，含着他的舌尖不停咽呜，意乱情迷的叫他老公，身后肉穴一缩一缩的缴着他的肉棒。

“Ten你看，好色啊。”黄旭熙举着手在李永钦面前晃了晃，那人终于回过神来，羞得直往他怀里钻。黄旭熙却嫌欺负人欺负得还不够，就着一手的精液和身体乳就往李永钦身上抹。

李永钦推不开他又躲不掉，只能抗拒着发出小动物一样的嘤咛声，被混合着自己精液的身体乳涂了满身。他不服输，干脆抹了一手参杂着精液的身体乳涂到黄旭熙的脸颊上，一路滑下来，手指探进年轻男人的嘴里，被他轻轻咬了一下。

“我的巨人宝宝，喜欢这么色的味道吗？”

黄旭熙被他一挑衅就丢了最后的理智，也懒得计较什么吃醋什么疏远，把人翻过去又重新插了进去。李永钦的高潮余韵很长，一高潮完全身都会泛起诱人的粉红色，黄旭熙插进来的时候他还没完全从高潮里缓过来，就又被一步步带上了巅峰。

粗砾的肉棒顶端刮在娇嫩肉壁上，李永钦甚至能感觉到肉棒上的血管不断的跳动。黄旭熙越操越狠，他力气本就大得吓人，压着他的腰往床褥里摁的力度和他操进来的力度一样大，几乎要把他操得散架。

可是李永钦好喜欢。他的后穴一直流着水吮吸着黄旭熙粗大的阴茎，他喜欢黄旭熙给他的暴风骤雨一样的性爱。

“呃啊！嗯……旭熙……好舒服……啊！”

黄旭熙拉起李永钦的双手手腕，他腰身柔软的哥哥就弓着腰支起身子，背部塌陷下去露出背沟，肩胛骨像要展翼的蝴蝶。他每一次都要感叹李永钦真的太软了，软到能满足他任何幻想中做爱的姿势。

用这个姿势好像操得更舒服了，黄旭熙轻而易举的看到李永钦红透的耳根，下身继续用力的抽插，看着他柔软的臀肉因为肉体撞击变得通红，淌水的肉穴发出粘腻的声响，越缴越紧，吸得他就要高潮了。

“呼……永钦、永钦哥哥……”他和李永钦一样喜欢在快要高潮的时候叫对方的名字，在他叫老公的时候会偶尔配合的哄句老婆，最后回到记忆最深处叫他哥哥，他永远是他的巨人宝宝。

黄旭熙扣着李永钦的手腕狠狠干了几下，最后抽出来射在了他的背上，大股精液顺着臀部线条和股缝流了下去，和被操得泛红的肉穴里吐出的水混成一片。

他抱着李永钦倒在床上，才发现那人又射了一次，是被他操射的。李永钦枕着他的手臂喘气，缓过神来之后摸了一把自己屁股上的精液，报复性似的把它涂到黄旭熙的胸肌上。

他幼稚，黄旭熙比他更幼稚。年轻男人的大手抓住他的臀部，把自己和他的精液涂满他的屁股和大腿根。李永钦挣扎起来控诉他，黄旭熙无辜的眨了眨眼，说我帮你涂身体乳啊。

“我以后都帮Ten哥涂身体乳，”他拥住李永钦，把头埋在他的颈窝里，他喜欢李永钦，所以也喜欢李永钦身上的木质香，“但是哥不能找别人。”

这回轮到李永钦沉默了，他抬起手摸了摸黄旭熙的头发，像在试探，“好兄弟不可以这么涂身体乳。”

“我知道，”黄旭熙决定忽视李永钦的意见，在他左胸的纹身上留下了自己的印记，“但是男朋友可以。”

“当我男朋友不许因为吃醋而和不理我哦，”李永钦抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头看着自己，“旭熙能做到吗？”

黄旭熙吻住他，亲了亲他的眼下痣，“能。”

end.


End file.
